


Saudades

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, like VERY filthy phone sex, shameless af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: It’s quarantine and Winks misses Eric. He decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Saudades

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain the title very quick. 'Saudades' is a word that only exists in my native language (Portuguese) and its meaning I could have adapted to 'missing you' but it's not really the same thing because Saudades is something deeper and it's a noun, so I decided to leave the title in Portuguese since that's what I exactly meant it to be and there are no translations for that. I'll put a better explanation below:
> 
> "Saudade is a nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost; the love that remains."
> 
> ALSO! This is set BEFORE they started training together again. 
> 
> Anyway, enough school day! I hope you enjoy it!

Quarantine sucks. Harry Winks figured that out very early into the lockdown. He had no football and couldn’t see anyone, having to spend every single day stuck in his house without anyone to talk to. He did chat with some of his friends through text and sometimes even played something online with them but that was it. He not only had no one to properly talk to but also nothing to do. Everything was plain boring, and he was starting to become starved for affection due to his lack of social encounters. Winks wasn’t the type of person to go out with friends all the time but he still cherished all the proximity he had with his teammates every single day and he took it for granted, because now he realises how much he misses them and how happy he had been before when he was still able to see them every day, back when there wasn’t a pandemic going on. 

There was one person in particular that Harry realised he was missing the most. Eric Dier was surprisingly causing him to have a massive hole in his heart. He never realised how much that man had a positive effect on him until now. Winks really loved talking and being with Dier despite them not even being as close as he wishes they’d be. Still, for some reason, Eric was the constant man of his thoughts, and Harry was missing every little thing they did together or every bit of word they exchanged back in those good old days. 

Now at home, Winks sometimes wondered what Eric was doing at the moment, and wondered if maybe he thought about him as well even if for a little bit, unlike Harry who thought about him all the time. Winksy had to hold himself back not to bombard Eric with messages every now and then, really wanting to talk to him more and more even if through an app. He was glad that they at least texted each other a few times per day. There were no words to describe how much he loved when Eric was the one to come talk to him, feeling his mind ease at the fact that Eric did want to talk to him and cared about him and that he wasn’t just answering Winksy’s messages to be polite. 

It was starting to get out of hand, and Winks was well-aware of that. He was missing Eric way too much and he was conscious that it wasn’t mutual, but that only made Winksy miss him more. He wanted Dier to miss him as well, even if just a bit, and maybe he did. Either way, Harry grew tired of chatting with Eric just through messages, he wanted to _talk_ to him. He wanted to hear Eric’s voice, wanted to be able to hold a proper conversation with him; Winksy missed that voice of his so much. And he decided to do something about it. 

Harry wasn’t thinking straight that night, he was so desperately missing Eric that he didn’t think his actions through. He flopped himself on his bed, tried very hard to shove all the thoughts of Dier away from his mind but failed miserably. Winks truly couldn’t take it anymore and therefore decided that he wasn’t going to. He grabbed his phone that he had left on the nightstand, plugged his earphones to make it easier, and didn’t think twice before finding Eric’s number and pressing call. 

It kept ringing and ringing, with each sound his heart starting to beat faster. He checked what time it was and realised that it was a bit late in the night, Eric could be asleep right now and Winks was probably going to disturb him with the call. Yet Harry didn’t stop the call, he kept waiting instead, hoping for Eric to answer even though a part of him wanted to hang up already. 

“Hey.” 

Harry froze at the moment he heard Eric’s voice reach his ears, panicking as he wasn’t really expecting him to actually answer his call. 

“Winksy?” 

“Y-yeah, hi! How are you?” He tried to sound casual, hoping that Dier didn’t notice his trembling voice. “Were you asleep?” 

“Not yet, but I was about to.” Eric’s voice was a bit tired but awake enough. 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry...” 

“It’s okay. What is it that you wanted?” 

Harry’s mind started to race again, his heart beating so fast and loud that he was scared the mic of his earphones was going to pick up on that. He had no idea why he had called other than the fact he wanted to hear Eric’s voice, but it’s not as if he could tell him that. He really should had thought of an excuse beforehand. 

“O-Oh, uhm... It’s just t-that... Uhm....” 

Winksy truly hated himself at that moment. That had been one of the stupidest ideas he ever had, he should never had called. In fact, he should have just said that he called by accident the moment Eric picked up. Now, they had fallen into an awkward silence and Harry really just wanted to hang up and hide and never talk to Eric ever again to avoid any further embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry for calling you this late, I’m going to hang up now. Bye!” Harry blurted out in a rush and immediately hung up without even waiting for Eric to say anything. 

Winks sighed painfully as he mentally punched himself. He really shouldn’t have called. And the fact that he rudely hung up to run away had just made it a hundred times worse. 

His self-punishing thoughts were soon shattered the moment he heard his phone buzzing with an incoming call. It was Eric. Harry was aware of how he should just ignore it and tell him the next day that he was drunk or something, yet that is not what he did. He hesitantly answered the call, wondering why on earth he was doing that to himself. 

“Look, I’m sorry—” 

“You could have just said that you wanted to talk, Winksy.” Eric chuckled on the other end. “It’s not uncommon wanting to talk to someone after spending so many days all by yourself.” 

Winksy gulped at Dier’s words but also felt somewhat relieved. It always amazed him how much of a good guy Eric was and very friendly despite his scary image. 

“So, what are you doing?” Eric asked. “Are you in bed already?” 

“Yeah... Nothing else to do.” Harry smiled nervously, still feeling a bit shy. “How about you?” 

“Same thing.” He sighed in response, probably also feeling tired of the boredom they had to endure. “I’m sure it’s going to be like this for quite a while, unfortunately.” 

They managed to engage themselves in a conversation that had started with Eric complaining about the current situation of the world and how that was making everything awful. Harry was quick to agree, bashing on how he hated the isolation although they understood the reason for it. It didn’t take long for Winks to feel comfortable and at ease talking to Dier on the phone, it almost seemed as if that was a usual thing they did together. 

Even when they ran out of topic to talk about and fell into silence it somehow seemed comfortable. Being with Eric even if he was on the other end of a call had a fulfilling feeling to it, and it was starting to get to Harry’s head. 

“I wish I could meet you.” Winks commented without really thinking about his words and not paying attention to how softly he had said them. 

He heard Eric chuckle lowly on the other end and it was music to his ears. 

“Me too, Winksy.” 

It got a bit quiet for a few seconds and it only made Harry’s mind become hazier with the soft silence, the heat of the moment getting the best of him as his next words were not carefully thought through once again. 

“I wish you were here with me right now...” 

Harry knows that it was extremely inappropriate for him to say that but for some reason it didn’t stop him from saying those words. He had just told Dier a few moments ago that he was in his bed and now was saying how he wanted Eric to be right there with him. Winks had hopes that maybe Eric didn’t put two and two together and didn’t notice that he meant quite literally. 

“I wish I was there with you too, Winksy... Lying on your bed with you...” 

That took Harry by surprise. He truly didn’t expect Eric to say those words, if anything, he expected him to back out from that conversation. The truth is, they had made out a couple of times when they had too much to drink before once or twice, but it was always just that. They never talked about it and it never made anything between them awkward either, it was always like it never happened. Therefore, Winks had always kept it that way, silent about how he wanted more with Eric, afraid that it would make things awkward as he didn’t know if Dier wanted it too. However, hearing those words coming from Eric, Winksy was starting to feel not so hopeless anymore and became bold. 

“What would you do to me?” 

That single sentence coming out from Winks’ mouth changed the entire atmosphere around them drastically. They had already been walking into dangerous land when they had agreed on how they wanted Eric to be on his bed with him, but this escalated everything to a notch. Harry knew how Eric would notice how he didn’t say ‘what would you do _with_ me’ in a ‘what would we do together’ sense that could have had an innocent meaning to it; Winks was just blatantly asking Dier what he would do _to_ him if they were in a bed together. 

“What would you want me to do?” 

How deeper Eric’s voice got, holding a hint of something intense behind it, was enough to make Winksy grow bolder, his mind clearly too dizzy to properly care about how wrong and shameful this should be. 

“I-I want you to kiss me on the lips... Feel your tongue in my mouth... A-and then kiss me all over.” 

“Mhmm, I could do that. What else?” 

Winksy’s breath hitched momentarily, he closed his eyes and started imagining everything he was describing to Eric with a very vivid imagination. 

“A-and also play with my nipples... Lick and bite them...” 

“Would you want me to suck on them, Winksy? Tug on your nipples until they’re hard and red?” 

“A-ah, yes... Yes, I want that.” Winksy moaned breathlessly. “And y-you... What do you want?” 

“I want to bite down your neck... Lick and suck at it until you’re all marked.” 

Eric’s voice was growing impossibly filthier, reaching right into Winksy’s ears and causing him to start losing the little sanity he had left. 

“Yes... I want you to mark me all over... And m-maybe bruise me a little...” 

“Fuck, Winksy. I want to take off your clothes, have you all naked for me on your own bed.” 

This was getting carried away. Winksy couldn’t control his breathing anymore, letting out shaky breaths whenever those words reached his brain as he managed to imagine all those things so vividly. Judging by how Eric’s breathing was starting to become heavier too he wasn’t any better. Harry wanted it so bad, he wanted Eric to be there with him right now _so_ bad. He barely noticed how they both went silent for a while, just trying to control his mind to not start touching himself. Yet it was hard, extremely hard because his cock was extremely hard. 

His thoughts got distracted as he heard a familiar buzz coming from his phone. He opened his eyes and checked to see what it was. Eric had sent him a picture and Winks wasted no time in opening it. His eyes widened at the photo of Eric in front of a mirror without a shirt on, looking as hot as ever, but with a slight detail that changed everything. He clearly had a bulge in his pants and it was obvious because Eric’s cock is huge, straining against his pants obscenely and god how Harry was going to save that photo for eternity. He couldn’t help but slightly palm his cock through the fabric looking at the picture, just to at least relieve some of the pressure. 

“Let me see you too.” Eric almost commanded and it made Winksy’s cock twitch. 

Harry gulped slightly as he opened the camera to take a selfie, aiming it high so that the photo would show his face, upper body and his crotch. He lifted his shirt a bit just to reveal his stomach while his hard-on obscenely strained against his sweatpants. Winksy mustered the most innocent facial expression he could that gave the filthiest meaning to it in combination with the rest of the image and took the picture. He immediately sent it to Eric, loving how he could hear how his breath hitched upon opening the photo. 

“So beautiful, baby.” 

Harry blushed at the praise and name-calling; Eric’s voice sounded so exasperated and mesmerised, clearly out of his mind as well. 

“Show me your cock... Please?” 

“You’ve seen it before, baby.” Eric teased, knowing all too well what Winksy meant. 

Harry whimpered in response. Yes, he had seen his cock in the showers countless times, but he couldn’t even properly stare at it back then. 

“B-But I want to see it hard.” 

“Mhmm, maybe if you ask me nicely.” 

Winksy wanted to whine, hating and loving at the same time how Dier kept teasing him. He wanted to see it so badly, he basically craved for it. 

“Please... _Pretty_ please... Show me your cock, d-daddy?” 

His begging was rewarded with Eric lowly muttering a curse word, clearly affected by Winksy’s shameless words. He heard the familiar buzzing sound coming from his phone after a few seconds and was beyond grateful for the image that Dier sent him. Harry could see how Eric was lying on his bed again now as well, his beautiful hard cock tugged out of his pants standing proud. It was thick and very big, the vein on the underside making it look absolutely tasty, just like Winksy always imagined. It would surely hurt a bit if it were to enter him because Winksy was small compared to Eric, but that thought only spurred him on more. He wanted it to hurt, because it would make him feel even better, make him completely lose his mind, beg for Eric to wreck him. Winksy couldn’t hold himself back anymore and shamelessly tugged his dick out of his pants, slowly starting to touch himself. 

“It’s so big... I want it.” 

“Where do you want it, baby?” 

“I-In my mouth... I want to taste it...” 

“Oh, yeah? Would you swallow what I’d give you?” 

Winks blushed madly at the question, whimpering Eric’s name. He was losing himself, starting to increase the pace on his cock, but still trying not to make it obvious that he was jerking off, wanting to keep some dignity. 

“Y-yes, I’d swallow it... I’d drink it all up.” 

“Fuck... Good boy, Winksy.” Eric moaned lowly, clearly getting off on this as much as Harry was. 

Winks let a shaky moan escape at the praise, loving the thought of being Eric’s good boy. 

“I want you to lick me too.” 

“Mhm, do you want me to eat your tiny hole? Put my tongue inside?” 

Harry moaned, pressing his head harder onto the pillow beneath him unconsciously, almost arching his back. 

“Y-Yes... and then f-finger me...” 

Winks tried very hard not to moan those words but failed miserably, it was quite obvious what he was doing as he imagined Eric’s thick and long fingers inside him. 

“Are you touching yourself, baby?” 

“Mhmm, yeah... I am...” 

Winks wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore, his breathing clearly speeding up as he kept letting small moans escape his lips. 

“Oh what a good boy, Winksy. Keep touching your pretty cock for me.” 

He moaned at Eric’s praise once more, noticing how his voice was also irregular and breathy. 

“A-Are you touching yourself too?” 

“Yeah... Imagining your cute little hole... Would you want my cock there too, Winksy?” 

“F-fuck! Yes, I want it s-so bad! I want you to put it inside me.” He whined desperately in response, loving how he could clearly hear Eric’s occasional deep moans right into his ears. 

“Finger yourself for me, Winksy.” 

Winksy shivered and let the obscenest moan so far escape his lips at the command. He stopped touching himself and wasted no time in reaching for the nightstand’s drawer and retrieving his bottle of strawberry flavoured lube from there. Winks removed his clothes completely and threw them aside, leaving his socks on as he readied himself on the bed again, glad that he didn’t need to hold his phone with him since he had the earphones plugged in. He opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers thoroughly and immediately opened his legs and then waited. 

“Can I push it in?” Winksy asked so innocently that it made Eric groan at how filthy it had actually sounded. 

“Yes, baby. Push one finger inside.” 

Winks did just that. He pushed his index finger inside, whimpering at the sensation and at how it slid in with ease because of the lube. 

“It’s in... B-But I want more...” 

“Push another finger in, baby. I want you to have two fingers inside you.” 

Winksy wasted no time in following Eric’s request, the stretch bigger and certainly making him feel something more now. He moaned this time, trying to get his fingers as deep as he could. 

“A-ah! They’re inside... What do I do now, daddy?” 

“Start fucking yourself with them... Just as if it was daddy’s cock inside you.” 

He started to slowly thrust his fingers inside his hole, whimpering and moaning beautifully, the sounds reaching Eric’s ears perfectly. Winksy was enjoying how Dier was clearly speeding up his own movements on his cock whilst hearing Harry finger himself, Eric’s low moans and groans making his head swim in pleasure as he imagined that it was indeed his cock inside him. 

Winks stopped for a moment only to reach for his phone and open the camera again. He turned himself around on the bed, ass up and face down, extending his hand that held the phone for the angle to reach behind him, perfectly aiming on his beautiful ass. He scissored his hole wide with his fingers and took the picture of his stretched hole. Then he went back to his normal position on the bed and sent the obscene photo to Eric, loving how he managed to get the angle just right to look as if he was professional pornstar taking lewd pictures of himself. 

“Oh fuck, Winksy.” Eric’s voice was almost predatory; deep and low and so fucking sexy. “I want to put my tongue inside you so badly, baby. Eat your sweet little hole.” 

Winksy resumed fingering himself, starting to increase the pace as Eric’s groans and heavy breathing started to become louder, his own moans starting to get out of control as well. 

“I want your cock inside me. I want you to enter me.” 

“Are you sure you could take me, baby? Do you think my big cock would fit inside your tiny hole?” Eric teased filthily and god how Winksy loved that. 

“It would hurt _so_ good" Winksy whining was obscenely needy. “Because I’m so small and you’re so big.” 

Winksy knows that he isn’t even that small, but compared to Eric he truly was much shorter and Eric’s build was much muscular and bigger than his, not to mention the size of his cock, and those facts always spurred him on. 

“I could push my cock in all at once. Stretch you so fucking good, you would be begging for more.” 

“Fuck! Yes! Yes! I want that, a-ah... O-Oh my god...” 

Winks was clearly losing himself in the feeling, his moans and whimpering getting each time louder as he resumed rubbing his dick out while fucking his hole with his fingers. 

“Add another finger, baby. I want you to finger yourself harder.” 

Winksy whimpered louder but did as he was told. He slowly added a third finger, the stretch getting much rougher in his hole. To think that Eric’s cock would stretch him even more than that was making his head spin with need. 

“A-ah it’s in... I have three fingers inside.” 

“Good boy, Winksy. You’re a very good boy.” 

Eric’s voice was breathless but still appraising, doing all sorts of things to Winksy’s already wrecked state. 

“I would fuck you so good, Winksy, make you scream all night long. Fuck you onto the mattress.” 

Winksy’s pace on his cock started to increase as he started to finger himself rougher, his eyes almost rolling back as Eric’s words kept fucking with his mind to desperation. 

“I’d fuck you in the hotels, in the dressing room, in the showers—Shit, I'd even fuck you on the bus.” 

“O-oh god, Eric! Yes, yes!” 

“And everyone would know how you’re getting dicked by me.” 

Harry kept moaning shamelessly non-stop, getting off on Eric’s words and voice as Eric got off on Winksy’s out of control obscene moans. 

“I want you to fuck me hard.” Winksy managed to say between moans. “To be rough with me. Fuck me like you mean it.” 

“Fuck, baby. I’d pound into you until you’re crying, bite you all over and pull your hair.” 

“Oh fuck yes! I want that!” 

“My cock going hard... and deep... inside you.” Eric said between breaths, clearly losing himself as he also approached the edge. “Reaching that sweet spot of yours.” 

Winksy unconsciously started to thrust his fingers harder and deeper inside him just the way Eric was describing and then curled them up to reach his prostate, imagining Eric's cock filling him up so good. 

It didn’t take long for Winksy’s jumbled mess of high-pitched moans going from repeating ‘Eric’ and ‘Daddy’ to ‘Oh my god’ over and over again. Eric wasn’t much better, clearly being affected by all the sounds and the situation as he started to moan deeply and grunt. Dier’s sounds were also getting to Winksy and he could feel himself inch each time closer, he was so out of his mind that he could almost feel Eric being right there on top of him, fucking him the way they were imagining it. 

“A-ah, Eric! O-oh my god! I’m going to come, I’m going to come!” 

“Fuck, me too.” Eric grunted. “Come, baby. Come for me.” 

Winksy’s high-pitched moans grew impossibly louder and higher when he felt himself reach the edge, fluttering his eyes as he came hard, so hard that he could see stars, spurting the liquid all over himself. 

“I’m coming! I’m coming, daddy!” He cried and whined desperately, hearing how Eric’s groans had also increased. 

“I’m coming too, baby.” 

Winksy had created a mess on himself and Eric had clearly done the same on the other side as he came hard, praising Winks as he reached his orgasm with fervour. 

For the next couple of minutes all that could be heard on the call was their loud erratic breathing as they tried to regain control of themselves, coming down from their high. 

“Shit. We’ve really outdone ourselves, haven’t we?” Eric chuckled breathlessly, obviously not expecting for their phone call to have escalated the way it did. 

Winksy couldn’t help but chuckle as well, breathing heavily as he recomposed himself. The truth is, he still wishes Eric was there, not just so he could have truly fucked him but also now, to hold him and take care of him, and maybe they could even fall asleep together, holding each other. Harry sighed at the thoughts; he wasn’t even sure if Eric would want that too. However, considering how softly Eric said the next words to him, there was no doubt of their mutuality. 

“I really miss you, Winksy.” 

He can't wait to see Eric again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love u all


End file.
